


生日快乐 Ⅱ

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI
Summary: 补档，完成于2018.1.17





	生日快乐 Ⅱ

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，完成于2018.1.17

“某样东西在生命的光中越靠越近，  
仿佛黑暗的印章，以火  
在其秘密创造物上烙下印记。”*  
  
吴磊半夜里醒来，喉咙干痛，准确来说他是被热醒的。晚上睡觉总是爱乱滚，和被子纠缠作一团。光着身子从被窝里爬出来，揉揉睡得乱糟糟的头发，一边划开手机，一边拿起床头柜上的水杯。他现在倒是很小心了，生怕再摔上一个，就没法解释了。当初手滑摔了那个的事让他懊恼到今天。  
12点到来的时候，仿佛全世界的祝福像潮水一样涌来，人们把最好的祝愿，最殷切的期待都给了他。  
彼时他正和刘昊然两个人开了小号双排吃鸡，没有大腿带，打得哆哆嗦嗦的。  
“我觉得我的手机快炸了。”  
“怎么着，被你气炸了？……呦呦不对，十二点过了啊？”刘昊然恍然大悟，“哪儿都不准去，吃完这把再回复，”然后喜滋滋地说，“我才是第一个，生日快乐！”对着麦克风分外夸张的mua了一声，吴磊握拳，控制了一下杀队友的想法。  
下线时，最后恍惚听到了一句来自刘昊然的明天见。面对暗下去的电脑屏幕，吴磊轻声道，“今天见。”  
点开微信挨个回复过去，谢谢，谢谢，再谢谢，周到又真诚地感谢所有的善意。  
今天开工会很早，再睡不了多久就要出发片场，他们演员的生日跟往常没有太大区别。黑暗中手机屏幕发出亮光，他趴在床上像个旁观者，围观着别人给同样叫吴磊的18岁男孩生日祝福。他不做声看了许久，不小心手滑退出以后就干脆锁了屏，手机扣在胸口。身陷在床榻枕头间，凌晨太过安静，他好像能听到自己的胸腔里心脏跳动的声音，那是专属于年轻人的勃勃生机。他在此刻感受到了时间和生命的流动，原来等了那么久的那个日子，就是今天啊。  
“就是今天了。”  
敲门声响起，“磊磊起床了。”  
吴磊坐起身，拉长了调子回应：“起来了。”  
不过是数个披星戴月的日子里上再加一天，吴磊面无表情边咀嚼最后一口面包边走出酒店，四下里静悄悄，离天亮还有一个多小时。  
商务车门拉上，连同远处狗仔的跟随一起关在外面，扬长而去。  
  
应了剧名，棚里漫天遍地都是黄沙，导演在监视器前看着吴磊刨土打滚，敬业的年轻人时不时自己还会要求再来一遍，力求不留遗憾。助理从沙里将吴磊挖出来，“收工了，快去休息室冲一下”。  
“今天这么早，是福利吗？”吴磊跪在沙堆上气喘吁吁地问，眼里还都是惊喜。  
“已经不带歇拍了十来个小时了。”  
剧组算是准备了惊喜，换完衣服，鞋还没穿上的时候，同组演员给他递上了花和蛋糕。  
双手合十，许下心愿。  
要健康，要平安，要好好的，不辜负。  
  
回到酒店，吴磊看见房间里尚还有一点光自落地窗洒进来，放下手里的房卡，坐了过去，坐在窗边。  
周遭突然静到他有点不习惯，乱哄哄人来人往的片场，导演的“再来一遍”和“过”，助理讲的“不可以”、“不行”、“没时间了”仿佛还在耳边，又全部倏地消失了。  
现在确确实实，整个天地里，就剩下吴磊自己了。18岁生日这天，17岁最后一日的傍晚，他和自己独处，安静又自得。  
入冬以来，北京一天比一天冷，多有晴天，下雪倒成了谣传。吴磊想，他们还没一起看过雪，要是今天夜里能下场雪就好了。  
没有温度的太阳沉入地平线，收起最后一缕光。  
吴磊看着远处亮起来的城市灯火，平静地祝自己生日快乐，插卡开灯，挽起袖子，松开衬衣的两枚纽扣，躺上了沙发。  
  
刘昊然到了的时候，房门自内拉开一点缝隙，露出一只带着些微醉意的漂亮眼睛。白净的小臂伸出来牵过他的手，像古时志怪小说里，以美色和风情诱人的妖鬼，勾过路往来书生的魂。“不过我也算不得什么正人君子。”刘昊然这样想着，反握住吴磊的手，进了门。  
一边脱衣服摘帽子一边问，“怎么不等我自己先喝上了？”吴磊不作答，从身后缠上来，他们现在基本上一般高，肉眼看不出什么差距。嘴唇贴上刘昊然的耳廓，作势要咬，碰了碰又松开，这个动作便由小狼崽的示威变成了调情。  
“因为不知道干什么好，收工太早。”说着松开了刘昊然让他继续脱外套，自己钻回到沙发上去，拿起茶几上酒杯，抿下一小口。  
“收工早，怎么听起来还有点失落。”刘昊然挂好衣服走过来，接过吴磊手里的杯子，就着他喝过的地方，仰脖一饮而尽，不低的度数迅速让身体暖起来。  
“不许喝我的，要喝自己倒。”指了指另外一只准备好的空杯子。  
“你喝过的好喝行吗？”刘昊然应对自如。  
吴磊换了个方向，枕到刘昊然腿上来，长长叹了口气，“不要脸。”  
接着整晚，他们都共用同一只杯子喝酒，一人一口，喝罢递给对方，没人再去管那只空杯子。  
  
拇指指腹滑过吴磊薄薄湿润的下唇，被不安分的舌尖探出来轻舔了一口，吴磊好动又精力旺盛，自带二两的性格刘昊然是知道的，他意识到面前真的是他独一无二的绝版未成年了。又是哪里不一样呢，不过是比平日里更招操了三分。想到这里，刘昊然低下头，含住面前的薄唇，吮吸吴磊不听话的舌头，掠夺走他的呼吸，就像当初掠夺走他的心一样，不留余地，不打个商量。  
一吻毕，手掌堪堪就要贴着裤腰伸进去了，却被吴磊摁住阻止。  
“你是不是忘记什么了，嗯？”  
刘昊然沿着耳后，脖颈，锁骨往下亲，嘴里含糊不清，“没有吧……”  
“礼物，我的十八岁，成人礼物。”  
刘昊然终于放开吴磊，喘匀了一口气，手掌贴着腰线抚摸，隔着一层布料，掌下是酒精作用后吴磊略高于常的体温，“可我不知道要不要拿出来。”  
“你，准备了很瞎的那种东西？”吴磊试探性地问。  
“那倒也不是……算了！”下定决心起身走向衣橱，那样东西就在他的口袋里，一路上过来，他就在口袋里紧紧握着，很冷的冬天，手心里硬是出了汗。直到敲响酒店的房门，才暂时松开。直到那时候，他仍旧没想好。幸好，他的纠结不必向吴磊隐瞒。  
刘昊然站在沙发后伸手摸了摸吴磊的头发，顺带着指尖擦过修长的颈项，他为了新戏染了发，此刻在灯光下看起来更加明显，毛茸茸的有着不错的手感。绕到前边来，刘昊然干脆坐在茶几上，与吴磊面对面。  
手中的杯子放到一边，吴磊往前凑了凑，快要碰到面前人的鼻尖，“好了别藏了，快拿出来。”刘昊然觉得吴磊笑得很狡黠，好像打定主意自己今天会遭受猛烈的嘲笑。  
他把手从背后伸前来，没有急于摊开手掌。即使这样，吴磊已然知道是什么了。两人陷入短暂的沉默，他们之间是一只小巧的黑色盒子，刘昊然握到指尖都发白。  
“如果你觉得它太过了，对你来说太过沉重了，吴磊，拒绝它，说不，你可以说的。这不会影响到我们之间的任何任何。就像往年惯例一样，我有准备两份礼物，另一份你也会喜欢的。”刘昊然停顿，“我想到的时候，自己也觉得很犹豫甚至有点荒谬，可是我想不到更好的了，真的想不到了。”  
“我有想过这对你来说会不会太……可我一直这么任性，想到了就要去做，包括这次也是。”  
刘昊打开盒子，一枚戒指安静的躺在里面。  
他看向吴磊，眼神像极小时候要挨揍的前夕，又不安又坚定，还带着点委屈，这委屈他也说不好哪里来的，总之就是凭空生出点这么个意思。  
吴磊抱膝坐在沙发上，歪着头问他，“你怎么像做错事的样子？”  
“怕你为难。”  
“可以拒绝？”  
“可以。”  
“好，那我要了。”  
刘昊然挑了挑眉毛，也不是意外，也不是惊喜，高兴是自然的。松了一口气，连带着身子骨都卸了力气，肩膀垮下来。  
摘出盒子里简约的指环，“要跪吗？”  
吴磊哼了一声，这时候倒像个直男了，“以后要是真有跪的那天，你最好选个我神志清醒没有喝酒且穿戴整齐的日子。”  
折腾半天，两人身上的衣服早就皱巴巴不像样子，要说衣冠不整也完全合适。  
刘昊然低下头，屏起呼吸握住吴磊的手，戒指穿过修长的无名指抵达终点。  
在这一刻，他脑中闪回无数过往的画面，他们第一次见面，他们的第一个拥抱，第一次约会，第一次接吻，以及第一次上床，为对方情动。  
刘昊然落下吻到戒指所在的地方，他听见自己的声音——  
“我爱你。”  
爱是努力克制却克制不住。  
我克制不住想要讨一个和你的未来。  
爱是要付出代价的。  
前路艰险，刀山火海也跨过去。  
  
他们的面容在酒精的蒸腾下，暖而暗的灯光里，变得无比柔和。  
刘昊然看着吴磊亮晶晶的眼睛，是的，两年前他也是这么看着自己，眼里全部都是自己，嘴角带一点笑。瘦削的少年身体贴上来时，周身都是细而微的颤抖。吴磊抱住刘昊然，脸埋在对方的肩膀上。看不到表情只能听到声音，“你可太坏了，这很犯规，偷偷摸摸搞事情，我什么都不知道……”话间夹杂着要哭不哭的鼻音。  
“哭了？”  
“才没有，我就是亏，姑娘的手都没正儿八经拉过，弯得跟回形针似的。”  
刘昊然笑，胸腔都在震动，被吴磊拍后脑勺，不准笑。  
“好，不笑不笑。”说着一使力，就着拥抱的姿势，把吴磊从沙发上带起来，往套房里间去，一双长腿顺势盘上刘昊然的腰。  
  
到床边吴磊挣扎着要下来，刘昊然不明所以松开手，任他滑落到地上来，步步退后。  
刘昊然的表情并不疑惑，他看着吴磊退后一步两步站住，倒想知道又是哪一出，坐在床尾，甚至饶有兴趣托起下巴。

“我觉得很多时候，你都没来得及，好好看看我。”  
所以，我想让你好好看看我，我的全部，眼里只有我，特别是在今天。  
吴磊低头，左手搭在皮带扣之上，刚戴上不久的戒指和金属扣相碰发出小小的响动。没有犹豫，解开。离了皮带的裤子，窄而瘦的腰几乎挂不住，松垮的垂下来，一动就沿着腿滑落下去，堆在脚边。向前一步走，跨过掉落的下装，光脚踩在地毯上，衬衣下是笔直修长的双腿。  
内裤仅用指尖剥落，绕过腿弯，脱下弃之不顾。早已兴奋起来的性器半勃，将衬衣的下摆顶起一块，顶端吐出透明腺液，沾湿了一角。  
再往前一步，刘昊然伸手就可触到吴磊，他的身体，他的气息。  
视线随着吴磊手指解开动作，一点点下移，喉咙发紧，仅剩的几颗纽扣被解开，脱掉，扔在脚边，像打开了一个尘封已久的秘密。  
肩上有吴磊称之为男人勋章的疤痕，手臂肌肉紧致线条流畅，与单薄的少年身形并行不悖。平坦的小腹和柔韧的腰，之下暗藏着力量，刘昊然都知道。  
昏暗的光线打在光裸美好的身体之上，镀上一层可口蜜色。人类丢掉所有的羞耻心，解开每一颗扣子，一丝不挂，袒露出所有的自己和勃发的欲望，只因他知道这里的每一寸肌肤都被另一个同类和灵魂深爱着。

“过来。”  
刘昊然把吴磊拥住带上了床，捏着吴磊的下巴同他接吻，纠缠滑软的舌头，在不易被发觉的隐蔽处留下牙印，顺着背脊一路摸下去，揉弄浑身上下唯一肉多的屁股，指尖在穴口徘徊。吻他身体的每一处，脚踝处的皮肉也要叼住拿牙齿细细研磨过。膝盖也可以成为敏感点，嘴唇一贴上来就敏感的颤抖。大腿内侧的肌肤最为娇嫩，舌尖只是扫过，吴磊就觉得自己湿了个透，再被多舔两口不用碰就能射一回。手指穿过刘昊然浓密的发，他也不知道自己要什么，最好能快点操进来，给他个痛快。  
刘昊然俯下身去给吴磊口交，从大腿内侧的嫩肉吮吸起，舔到会阴，从性器的根部舌尖上挑舔弄，到口腔整个包裹不住流淌腺液的顶端头部，含着进出吞吐。  
吴磊撑起上半身向下看，自己硬得淌水儿的欲望被刘昊然含在嘴里吃得水声滋滋作响，倒回床上呻吟。射精的欲望从一开始就非常强烈，吴磊要回了主动权，小幅摆着腰操刘昊然的嘴，没来得及撤出来尽数射在里头，刘昊然一开始也没打算让他射在外边，伸手想去拿纸吐出来却突然玩性大发，张嘴非让吴磊看自己舌尖上的白浊，吴磊气都没喘匀手忙脚乱抽出床头的纸，放到他嘴边，“吐，吐出来，快点。”  
刘昊然照做了语气却是很不情愿，以吻抚慰还在高潮余韵里的吴磊，“可惜了，咽下去，给你生不好吗？”  
吴磊手软脚软没有力气阻止刘昊然说荤话戏弄自己，伸手去捂他的嘴改成贴上自己唇，勾住他的脖子，“给我闭嘴。”  
吴磊尝到了自己的味道，那绝对算不上一个好滋味的吻，心理的快感满足却驾临于味觉体验之上，让他迟迟没有退出来，舌尖还去勾弄刘昊然的小虎牙不放。  
年轻男孩的不应期短到可以忽略不计，歇口气的功夫，吴磊手掌重新攀上刘昊然的背，上下摩挲，所到之处皆是情欲的重新燃起。  
刘昊然挺腰抵上穴口却不急于进去，“要？”抓起吴磊垂在枕边的另一只手，吮吸他的指尖。  
吴磊收紧手臂，拉下刘昊然，嘴唇和喘息擦过他的耳边，用只有他们两个人可以听到的音量，“哥哥，操我。”  
情趣称呼限定床上，为数不多的几次都是刘昊然逼出来的。未成年时强行充大人要强不示弱，长大了却会主动甜丝丝叫哥哥，双腿缠上，要哥哥操。  
吴磊加码：“哥哥操我，好不好……”  
刘昊然咬紧后槽牙，掐着吴磊的腰操进去，插到底。手指进去给的润滑只能扩张一部分，后面的部分生生被操开，操顺。背上的手指因为主人的忍耐蜷起来，吴磊小声呜咽。抛弃技巧的抽送，次次挺进最深处。  
汗水精液和润滑液混合，打湿身下的床单，吴磊爽得说不出话来，身体给出最诚实兴奋的反应，胸口泛起大片大片的红，小腹都在抽搐，穴口红肿。手臂无力的落下，搭在床沿垂在空中，想要抓住点什么，又什么抓不住。  
刘昊然一下一下整根擦着敏感点撞进去，气息散乱，热气喷洒在吴磊耳边，每送进去，叫着吴磊的名字叫他宝宝，“吴磊……磊磊……宝宝乖……”  
吴磊浑然不觉自己是什么时候被操射的，精液打在两人的小腹和胸口，刘昊然蘸起一点抹上吴磊的唇角，吴磊下意识探出舌尖舔了舔，无辜又情色。  
快速抽插挺进了几个来回，刘昊然没戴套也没能忍住拔出来，都射在里面，退出来的时候还被挽留吮吸了一下。  
吴磊先缓过来，鼻尖去蹭刘昊然高挺的鼻梁，“去洗澡，王八蛋又射了我一屁股。”语气却没一点责怪的意思，倒像是性事之后的调情。  
浴室里自暴自弃的两个人又搞了一次，水声盖住了大半的呻吟，水汽升腾，吴磊伏在冰凉的瓷砖上，周身火热，塌下腰翘起臀，身后刘昊然抓着他的头发摁住他的蝴蝶骨再次进入还未清理完毕软热的后穴。

算是完犊子了，吴磊裹好浴袍深一脚浅一脚，软着腰从浴室出来。他现在已经有点领悟到“年少不知精/子贵”的意思了。  
刘昊然很快洗好上床抱住吴磊时，身上还带着湿。  
“怎么又不擦干？”  
“擦了擦了，随便擦擦睡觉。”  
吴磊找来干毛巾和吹风机，毛巾塞给刘昊然让他自己擦，打开吹风机替他吹头发。刘昊然低头玩手机，嘟囔了一句，朋友圈有人说外边下雪了。  
大抵是拍大夜戏的同行。  
吴磊关上吹风机，手指穿过发丝，确认已经干透了后，跳下床出了里间。  
“又去哪儿？”  
“昊然快来！”  
  
吴磊关上房间里所有的灯，只留了进门的一盏廊灯，趴在落地窗前，刘昊然跟了过去。  
“要想看清晚上的雪，得关掉屋里的灯才行。”  
迟到的初雪簌簌地从城市上空落下，吴磊开心极了，他继续说，“虽然走南闯北拍了这么多年戏，可是每次一看到雪还是很高兴。”  
“嗯，就像我每次看到海一样。”刘昊然从身后拥住目光炯炯盯着窗外落雪的吴磊，下巴放在吴磊的肩膀上，看他高兴的样子。  
还是个傻孩子嘛。  
  
“刚才太紧张，还有话没跟你说。”  
吴磊从刘昊然怀里转过身，背贴上落地窗，城市里永远有不灭的光，自窗外进来勾勒他们面庞的轮廓。  
“有几件小事，答应我好不好？”  
“我就知道……你先说，我尽量吧。”吴磊撇了撇嘴，低头转动手上的戒指。  
“第一，以后会按时吃饭，不会空腹过劳工作。”  
这个不难，吴磊不假思索答应了，“好，第二呢？”  
“第二，生病了立马去医院，不拖着，不硬撑。”  
“你到底是我爸还是我的男朋友？”  
“第二？”  
“好好，行，有三吗？”  
“有。”  
刘昊然摸了摸吴磊的脸，“第三，要开心，不要急，一步一步来，我们会有将来，会有以后。”  
吴磊闭上眼睛，半晌才点头，“会有的。”  
焦虑被看穿，那些伴随着与日俱增的爱意成倍放大的焦灼情绪，时刻缠绕着吴磊。他不是不怕，让他感到幸福和珍贵的每一刻，他都怕来日失去。他们的身份，职业让这份忧患意识天生强于常人许多。  
  
那天晚上他们都睡得很好，吴磊没再中途醒来，甚至一夜无梦。直睡到不用开工的上午，手机锲而不舍的响了三回，才醒来。  
刘昊然走的时候，客房还没把衣服洗好送过来，只好穿走吴磊的礼物之一，大小正合适，是一件出自上海最好的老裁缝之手的衬衣，纯手工。  
他们平日里大牌加身，有借有买，也会被送上一些，来来去去并不会有什么感情。对待传统的非流水制作手艺，珍惜之情更盛。吴磊替刘昊然一颗颗扣上扣子，比自己穿更高兴，退后一步打量，“没想到更适合你，你看肩膀这里。”  
  
刘昊然上车前往机场继续工作，吴磊压低帽檐转身原路返回，这样的分别几年间经历数次以后，仍旧要克制一些才不会太难过。  
  
“今天是成年的第一天。”  
“对。”  
“下次见就是明年了。”  
“嗯。”  
“成年人说话算话，答应我的事会做到？”  
“会。”  
“去做别人的大哥哥，永远当我的小朋友，好不好？”  
“好。”  
  
成年人，见过红尘滚滚，世间艰辛摸爬滚打，依然想要非常努力地爱人，想要拥有保护对方的能力，实在迷人。  
  
长路漫浩浩，祝好。

［写在后面］  
*来自聂鲁达《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》  
戒指梗和生日会无关，是早就有的脑洞。


End file.
